


happy ending

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, all cute and stuffs but, angst at the end, inseong was just mentioned, just thought you guys should know, pessimist!hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't you think happy endings are underrated?"But perhaps, they were never meant for a happy ending.





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'm going to write more sf9 fics ,,and hopefully my writing will get better n better :"D

Hwiyoung hated happy endings. Though, to admit, he also hated sad and tragic endings, which leaves him wondering: _what would the ending be if not happy nor sad?_

There was no such thing as in between to him; no such thing as both. There's only two sides and he had to choose which side he dislikes less than the other. So he chooses sad ending, because really, his life is already tragic enough, what more is there than more tragedy? 

And that is the great thing about being a pessimist. Because for Hwiyoung, being a pessimist gives you the knowledge to see the worst-case scenarios that could happen and prepare yourself from it, instead of anticipating for something good to happen because let's face it, it will only ruin you to be disappointed about something you wanted to happen but never does. He's had his fair share of getting disappointed about things but now it doesn't come to him as a surprise anymore. Rather, it's natural for him now as everything would always lead him to disappointment. Even he himself is a disappointment. 

-

The night is awfully quiet if not for the crickets, but the stars seems to be shining brighter than they usually are, the moon looking even more beautiful and breathtaking than before. Hwiyoung decided it is a good night to take a stroll and collect his thoughts. He went out, wearing a green hoodie that matched well with his seaweed green-hair.

 

The guy didn't exactly had any idea where he would go to, not having any specific place in mind, but he found himself - his foot taking him to a place he knows very well; a place he had _long forgotten_ . Now that he's in here again, it feels nostalgic, like a forgotten memory suddenly making its appearance after so long. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, which faded as quickly as it came because he realised that he wasn't supposed to be happy. There was no point in being happy, yet, Hwiyoung couldn't stop himself the second time a smile appeared on his lips yet again. The memories he's had in this place all came rushing to him at once - hitting him hard like a tsunami and he feels that he's gonna drown in nostalgia soon. 

Hwiyoung made his way into the playground he used to play and hang out at when he was still a little kid - the one that had no worries and nothing to stress about. He missed those times. 

He remembered the time he first moved in the neighbourhood, his mother taking him to the playground to play with other kids but Hwiyoung was different from the other children. He was shy and tended to make things seem more awkward than they really are. He was a quiet kid and he didn't liked talking all that much, which is why he never really had any friends. That was until a kid two years older than Hwiyoung approached him one day and asked why he was lonely. Kid Hwiyoung simply answered that he didn't had friends and no one wanted him. The other looked genuinely sad to know that, and offered Hwiyoung if he wanted to be friends with him. At first, kid Hwiyoung didn't wanted to, but the kid was adamant and promised him that they would spend their days together, doing what Hwiyoung wanted to do, so in the end, he agreed to it.

_"I'm Taeyang, by the way. It's nice to meet you, Hwiyoung! You're my new best friend now!"_

 

Taeyang had been Hwiyoung's friend for a long time, but the guy suddenly disappeared and after that, they never heard from him anymore. It was like he was just an imaginary friend Hwiyoung made up so that he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. He cried over weeks for the lost friend he thought would stay with him forever but never did - just like everyone else.

Hwiyoung wonders where Taeyang is now. He wonders if he will still ever get to meet the guy again, talk to him again even just for a short period of time. He needed a closure because the last time he had been with Taeyang, they had had a small fight and he never got to apologise to the older. What if ... What if he left because of that? If so, Hwiyoung would never forgive himself for being extremely immature back then.

 

The green-haired male went to sit on the swing, kicking the tiny rocks under his feet. He stayed like that for some minutes, and stared at the sky to admire how beautiful the stars are. It was sad to think that people never really stop from doing things and take their time to appreciate all the beauty in the world. They liked to blame their fast-paced world when the truth is all they had to do was to stop for awhile and take a moment to observe everything around them - to realise how beautiful life is. That sounded very optimistic, coming from Hwiyoung himself, who is known for being a pessimist.

But Hwiyoung loved admiring things. He loved taking in the beauty of everything, and even when life to him is shit, he still knows that it is beautiful and that's one thing that will never change. _Life is beautiful but people doesn't know about that_ . Only a rare amount of people does, and he happens to be one of them.

"Don't you think happy endings are underrated?" a voice of an unfamiliar male broke the silence of the night, and interrupted Hwiyoung's thoughts that brought him back to the reality he's in. He turned to look to his right, and saw a man, sitting on the swing next to him, he didn't realised had been there before. If he was shocked, he didn't showed it.

Usually, the green-haired guy would not reply when someone would try to initiate a conversation with him, however, this time begs to differ. There was something different about the male that caught the interest of Hwiyoung, and so, he responds to the guy's sentence. "Compared to sad endings, I guess so. But don't you think happy endings are way too ... I don't know, _cheesy,_ I guess? I, myself, would rather go with a sad one, to be honest." he said truthfully, then turning his attention to the stars again. The other male replied with a _hmm_

"Why, though?"

"I don't know. Just because."

-

That morning, Hwiyoung woke up, wondering who the guy he talked with last night was. He didn't really got to see his face, nor did he got the chance to ask for the guy's name - adding the fact that they didn't talked with each other for too long as Hwiyoung had to leave already because it was nearing 1am and he needed to get back before anyone notices his sudden disappearance. He wished to see him again. 

 

So that night, Hwiyoung sneaked out of the dorm again after hours of painfully waiting for Inseong to finally doze off. He wore his favourite black hoodie and locked the door behind him, making his way outside and to the playground that unconsciously became his favourite place again. For the second time. 

 

He sat there, quietly waiting for the guy to show up again, and this time, Hwiyoung didn't got disappointed because he really did showed up. Maybe hoping wasn't too bad at all. But hope is a _dangerous thing_ and he is painfully aware of that. He shrugged it off and tried to forget the fact that he's getting his hopes high up again, and it's only a matter of time before that hope gets crushed and crumble to pieces, burning and becoming ashes before he knows it.

"You came." he bluntly says, a hint of happiness is obvious on the tone of his voice. He felt dumb that he's feeling happy to meet a stranger for the second time, but Hwiyoung didn't cared at the moment. All he really wanted to do was to get to know the male better.

"You expected me to do so?" the male replies back in a playful way as though he's teasing the latter but Hwiyoung didn't seemed to mind.

"Is it weird?" a faint colour of red painted Hwiyoung's cheeks but he was thankful that the darkness of the night won't show it lest he would be embarrassed.

"No, not at all."

-

It was on the third day when Hwiyoung found out about the stranger's name, and realised that it is his long lost friend he thought he would never see or talk to again - _Taeyang_ . The guy was beyond shocked to even respond at all, and the older found it amusing he couldn't stop laughing until Hwiyoung kicked his foot. He managed not to shout too loud, but said _"ow!"_ in a somewhat louder voice that hopefully did not woken up any of the people living in the houses nearby.

"You knew all the time, yet you didn't told me?" Hwiyoung asked, voice filled with anger and hurt but he didn't stayed mad for too long because let's admit it, no one can ever get mad at Yoo Taeyang, an actual sunshine that brightens up even the dead night. The latter laughed at him in response.

"Well, I thought it would be fun. It was worth it, I promise you."

Hwiyoung couldn't help but to laugh as well - at his stupidity for not realising too soon that it was his best friend he's been talking to, all those time. It felt great to laugh; a genuine one, after a long time. Hwiyoung was thankful for Taeyang.

-

Without any idea how long it had been since he got reunited with Taeyang, days; weeks; months - a year had gone by already. He couldn't exactly remember anything because everything still feels like a blur to him - a dream too good to be true that he didn't wanted to wake up.

But this is reality and everything is true and Hwiyoung had only been aware of that now. He had become too happy to think of anything. Being with Taeyang were filled with nothing but pure laughters and happiness and Hwiyoung loved that. But he loves Taeyang more and it pains him that he couldn't bring himself to confess to the older out of fear that they might never talk again so in the end, Hwiyoung bottles up his feelings, and he's afraid he might explode soon.

(Just like a bomb, he could feel the time running out and it's only a matter of time before he combusts.)

-

When Hwiyoung exploded, he was thankful he did because if he didn't, maybe he would never find out that the feeling is mutual. Taeyang loves him back and all is well. 

It was an awkward confession where Hwiyoung couldn't hide his feelings anymore and ended up admitting he's in love with the older. It was a monday morning and after finding out that the latter feels exactly the same for him, Hwiyoung realised that maybe monday wasn't too bad of a day. 

-

When the two started going out and announced it to everyone, their friends couldn't be anything but happy for the both of them. It is obvious that they loved each other so much, and their friends knows it - sees it in the way they look at each other, eyes filled with nothing but pure love and adoration.

"I told you there was something going on with them!"

"Yes, Dawon, shut up. We all know that already." 

-

Hope is like a candle that once you light it up, it dies too soon. 

Hwiyoung knows hoping is a dangerous thing as it would only lead to disappointment, but he couldn't stop himself from hoping to have a happy ending. 

And now he's mad at himself for being too optimistic for the past years that he never thought of the worst-case scenarios. He never thought that anything can go worse ever again, as long as he's with Taeyang.

_Bullshit_ . 

How could he not see this? How could he not prepare himself for this? He got too blinded by happiness and now he's broken, torn to pieces, and crushed. All the hopes and dreams he had had all vanished in an instant with a blink of an eye and before he even knows it, tears are already forming in his eyes and everything becomes a blur to him. He tried to hold them back, stop them from pouring because crying would mean he's finally letting go of the last piece of Taeyang he had in him; the memories - all the laughters and tears that they shared, the kisses and hugs they had, but he couldn't and so he lets go. _He lets go of everything_ .

Maybe happy endings were underrated because they only happen to people who deserves it and Hwiyoung doesn't so he got a sad one. Or perhaps, happy endings never existed in the first place because really, how could you expect anything to turn out good in the end? Maybe happy ending was just a fantasy people made up; a dream they all wanted to happen to their lives.

But the reality is tragic and so is everyone's life. Happy endings were never meant to exist - at least not for people like Hwiyoung and he's perfectly fine with that.

(Or so, that is what he thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> just in case you're confused, they broke up eventually. i actually planned for taeyang to d*e in the story but i couldn't so .. anyway, comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
